


On Their First Trip to Hogsmeade

by CriticalKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Gen, Hogsmeade, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/pseuds/CriticalKitty
Summary: The story of how Remus started using the puppy face on his friends. Implied Sirius/Remus.
Kudos: 8





	On Their First Trip to Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving things from Fanfiction.net to here, this was written in 2009.  
> Hope you like it!

On their first trip to Hogsmeade - one that wasn't entirely scheduled, but was stumbled upon one day while exploring tunnel #3 (only a temporary name, of course. And only because the only other suggestion had been Tunnel Sirius the Great), 'eager' was quite an inadequate word for describing the boys' enthusiasm.

They were at about the middle of their first year attending Hogwarts and had already heard some of the rumors. Talk about magnificent Butter Beers, some haunted house dubbed "The Shrieking Shack", or maybe it was "The Howling Hut", something ridiculous like that, from which howling and crying could be heard, and an exciting trick shop - "Zonko's", Sirius and James had had the name burned into all four of their minds, it held great promise for pranks to come.

And so, stepping out of the small alcove through which they had emerged, the boys were amazed to discover one of the largest wizarding markets any of them had ever seen. None the less, all will have to wait for later on. It mattered not that there was a stationary shop right in front of them and peter had been burrowing quills for a couple of weeks now, nor that there was a Quidditch equipment store twice to its right (okay, that was at the very least acknowledged), for they were on a mission. Find "Zonko's"!

Yes, Remus held quite a bit of affection for pranking. Not near as great as James and Sirius's, but about equal, if not surmounting Peter's. But after having spent over four hours in the store, having noticed a candy shop on their way and being a bit low on resources himself, he was really beginning to get tired of the glorious "Zonko's".

Thus, it was time to gather the best of his courage and go block his friends from observing the fifth isle more closely for the twelfth time. There he stood, in their way. And there they stood, not seeing what he was getting at. And so he stared, intently and at all of them, willing his face to show his pleading and farther expressed his desire to leave here and go buy some candy from that colorful store they'd passed on their way over verbally.

It had worked, too. Only half of an hour later they were out of "Zonko's", the glorious and magnificent, carrying large bags stuffed full with mischief goods and in what they then knew to be called "Honeydewk's" (which they had since come to call "Remus Lupin's Happy Fun Land", though even later they regretted naming a candy shop that when, obviously, Remus' true happy fun land lay with books, not candy).

Remus had, since that occasion, used his Puppy Face many a time (only on fellow marauders, of course). Whether it was getting someone to give up their desert in his favor, or getting them to give up on pulling a prank too severe.

It was two whole years before it had mostly stopped working, but since about the middle of third year, Remus had given up on pulling the Puppy Face on anyone other than Sirius.


End file.
